The invention relates to a scraping roller mounting means for scraping machines for scraping off road surfaces with a frame arranged transversely to the direction of travel and attached to the chassis by two vertically adjustable mounting means, in which frame the scrapping roller is mounted rotatably by its end faces and is drivable by means of a motor at least at one end face.
Large scale scraping machines, which can deal in one pass with scraping widths up to 4 m, that is to say a lane of a freeway, require relatively high motor outputs to drive the scraping roller and also for the propulsion of the scraping machine. These outputs can be transmitted to the scraping roller by mechanical means or by the use of hydraulic motors.
The transmission of these powerful forces creates problems in the mounting of the scraping roller on the chassis, particularly since the scraping roller is intended to be vertically adjustable on the one hand, and also, convenient, laterally inclinable. Lastly, it is necessary to ensure that vibrations which have disadvantageous influences upon the useful life of the machine and upon the scraping result are largely avoided.
A scraping roller mounting means for scraping machines is already known (German Pat. No. 2,942,670), in which these requirements are met in that the frame is guided between two parallel guide surfaces of the chassis arranged consecutively in the direction of travel. To prevent any lateral displacement of the scraping roller, the frame is connected to the chassis via a groove and tongue connection. The vertical guide surfaces provided in the proximity of the scraping roller ends retain the frame with the scraping roller mounted therein on the chassis slidably in the vertical direction but rigidly, so that this scraping roller mounting means can be loaded with powerful forces. It is moreover ensured that the scraping roller can be adjusted within wide limits both vertically and also as to its lateral inclination.
However, this scraping roller device has the disadvantage that it occupies a comparatively large overall volume and furthermore, due to the arrangement of the scraping roller between the parallel guide surfaces, access conditions to the scraping roller for the purpose of executing maintenance operations, such as the exchange of the scraping blades, for example, are unfavorable. Furthermore, the groove and tongue connection provided to prevent the lateral wandering of the scraping roller requires many components. Although the latter point is obviated in another known scraping roller mounting means (German Offenlegungsschrift No. 3 049 318), by the fact that the groove and tongue connection is associated with one of the guide surfaces, nevertheless the problem that the connection tends to jam due to insufficient possibilities for cleaning is inherent in such a solution.